Bem vindos ao paraíso
by Caileach
Summary: Agora eles estão em apuros e ela não está mais lá para ajudálos. Continuação de Sem ter como fugir. HR, DG
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que me mandaram e-mails e reviews, a todos que recomendaram e a todos que votaram em Sem ter como fugir. Assim como a todos que leram a fic.   
Agradecimentos especiais a Cami (Maya), a Hannah Malfoy, a Lain Lang, a Dany Halliwell e todo o pessoal R/H pelo apoio.  
Dedico esta fic à Victoria Lupin e à Lisa (Madame Mim) por todo o incentivo que me deram.  
Bem, eis a prometida continuação de Sem ter como fugir.  
Bjks a todos e espero que gostem.   
Caileach  
  


  
  
Prólogo  
  
  
  
  
  
Neville entrou no apartamento esbaforido, com a roupa amassada, marcada de batom e um cheiro de álcool que Draco pôde sentir do outro lado da sala.  
- A síndica está vindo aí. A Hermione me derrubou em cima de um vaso no saguão e eu dormi sobre os cacos. Me acordei com a velha gritando que tinham quebrado os vasos dela. Corri antes que ela visse os cacos, mas ela me viu no corredor e agora está vindo aí e vai arrancar o meu couro! - disse Neville, apavorado. Escutaram batidas na porta. Neville apertava as mãos.  
- E agora, Draco? - disse, tremendo. - A síndica está batendo na porta. O que vamos fazer e... Ei... Espera aí! Onde você vai desse jeito?  
Draco olhou para Neville, visivelmente enfadado, tirando o avental.  
- Já está na hora de alguém mostrar pra ela algo que deve fazer muito tempo que ela não vê! Se é que algum dia já viu. Quem sabe assim ela para de nos encher o saco! - e abriu a porta.   
A pobre mulher quase desmaiou ao deparar-se com Draco, pelado, na sua frente.  
- M...Mas o que é isso? - ela gritou.  
- Ai, lua de mel, tá? - falou, todo afetado, se pendurando no pescoço de Neville. - Agora que a mocréia foi embora ele voltou a ser SÓ - MEU!!!  
A mulher caiu dura ali mesmo, na porta. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um momento e então aproximaram-se dela, cautelosamente. Neville tentava escutar seu coração, enquanto Draco se certificava se ela ainda respirava.  
Os dois olharam-se, em pânico.  
- Neville! - falou Draco, horrorizado. - Nós matamos a velha!!!  
- É! - respondeu Neville, totalmente apavorado. - P*** que pariu, Draco! O que faremos agora?  
- E eu é que sei?  
- Foi você quem a matou! Eu sabia que ia dar em algo parecido! Precisava tirar a droga do avental? - gritou Neville.  
- Fala baixo, imbecil! Quer que sejamos presos? Como é que você queria que eu adivinhasse que a droga da velha era cardíaca?  
- Eu quero ver você convencer alguém que foi infarto. Olha só a cara de espanto dela. Mais parece ter sido uma maldição imperdoável!  
- Cala esta boca e não fica repetindo uma coisa destas!  
- Tá bom! Me desculpe! Mas o que faremos com ela? Chamamos a polícia dos trouxas?  
- Você está louco? Se chamarmos a polícia dos trouxas, provavelmente o Ministério da Magia vai ficar sabendo e vai cair em cima de nós.  
- Ah, Malfoy! - Neville revirou os olhos. - Você é paranóico! De onde tira estas idéias? Aposto como seu pai vivia com medo do Ministério e você herdou isso dele!  
- É? Então deixa eu te lembrar uma coisa: no dia da tua passeata, tinha diversos bruxos do ministério tirando fotos. E eles devem estar bem contentes com a confusão daquele dia. Imagina só se eles tiverem a chance de pôr as mãos na gente. O que você acha que vão fazer? Nos convidar para um chazinho? Cai na real, Longbottom! - esbravejou Draco, beirando a histeria. O idiota do Longbottom não estava fazendo idéia da encrenca em que estavam metidos. E a sua situação era ainda pior que a de Neville. Tudo bem que o outro fosse líder de movimento estudantil, que vivesse arrumando protestos contra o ministério e que, ainda por cima, fosse militante da famigerada Liga dos Amigos dos Lobisomens, mas não tinha o agravante de ser filho de um comensal da morte e suspeito de ser o mesmo.  
Sim, estava encrencado. Maldita mulher que resolvera morrer na pior hora possível. Se pelo menos a Granger estivesse ali para tirá-los da enrascada... A Granger? Chegava ser irônico. Quando na vida poderia pensar que justo ele, um Malfoy de sangue puro, iria precisar da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim como a Granger.   
"Ok, Draco, ok! É a sangue-ruim mais inteligente que você jamais conheceu. Só que ela foi embora e você e o Neville terão que se virar sem ela. Vão ter que dar um jeito na finada antes que alguém descubra, por que se essa história chegar nos ouvidos do ministério você vai direto para Askaban fazer companhia aos comensais da morte e até provar a tua inocência..."  
- Neville! - falou, por fim, ao rapaz a sua frente que parecia em choque. - Vamos levar esta mulher para dentro, antes que alguém veja, e então decidiremos o que fazer.  
Draco suspirou. Pensara que sem a Granger em casa, para gritar com eles o tempo todo, o apartamento seria o paraíso. Fazia poucas horas que ela havia partido e eis que seu paraíso começava se tornar um inferno.  



	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrastaram o cadáver porta adentro e quase atropelaram Bichento que tentava escapar pela porta para dar uma voltinha. Mais que depressa Draco largou o corpo e puxou o gato pelo rabo.  
- Volta aqui! Tua dona me mata se você resolver fugir! - resmungou. O gato, em resposta, lhe lançou um olhar furioso e tascou-lhe um arranhão. Ainda mais irritado com isso, pegou o bicho pelo pescoço e o atirou para dentro. O gato, magoado, soltou um gemido e correu para o quarto de Hermione, enquanto Draco fechava a porta com um chute.  
- Quer me ajudar aqui, Malfoy! - Neville falou entredentes, ainda segurando as pernas da velha. - Ela é pesada, sabia?  
- Deve pesar mais que a mãe do Weasley!  
- E, por falar nele, a Hermione te mata se souber que você atirou o gato dela.  
- Ela pelo menos poderia ter feito a gentileza de levar embora este bicho inútil! - respondeu, com maus modos, erguendo a síndica pelos braços. - Para onde levamos este trambolho?  
- Vamos botar atrás do sofá, por enquanto. E, pelo amor de Merlin, vista uma roupa!  
Draco soltou o cadáver, novamente, e pôs o avental, que estava em cima do sofá.  
- De novo a droga do avental? - resmungou Neville. Draco lhe lançou um olhar feio, enquanto erguia a síndica novamente.  
- De certo você espera que eu vá até o armário escolher uma roupa a uma hora destas!  
Neville não respondeu. Os dois arrastaram a velha até o lugar combinado e então deram a volta, caindo, pesadamente, sobre o sofá.  
O silêncio pairou entre eles por alguns instantes, até que Neville o quebrou:  
- Que falta faz a Hermione numa hora destas! - suspirou. Draco não gostou de ouvir seus próprios pensamentos saírem da boca de Neville.  
- Falta por que? - esbravejou. - Para ficar gritando que somos dois irresponsáveis ou algo do gênero? Melhor sem ela!  
- É, pode ser. Mas ela saberia o que fazer!  
- Você não passa de um bebê chorão, Longbottom! Você não sabe o que fazer? Eu sei o que vamos fazer! Vamos trazer esta velha de volta!  
Neville atirou-se do sofá ao ouvir aquilo e ficou olhando para Draco, num misto de pena e medo, como se estivesse diante de um louco perigoso. Aquilo só o irritou ainda mais.  
- O que foi, Longbottom?  
- Você não pode estar falando sério! - o outro murmurou.  
- Mas é claro que eu estou falando sério! Você tem alguma idéia melhor?  
- Malfoy, você é doente! - Falou Neville, entredentes, a fisionomia mudando do medo para a fúria. Aquilo teria deixado Draco com receio, em outra ocasião. Neville nunca se enfurecia, não poderia saber o que esperar dele. Mas naquela situação, Draco nem notou. E Neville continuou: - Ela vai virar um zumbi! Não existe maneira realmente eficaz de trazer de volta alguém que morreu. Além do que, os únicos feitiços que existem para isso são magia negra!  
- E daí? É isso ou Askaban! E eu não quero sob hipótese alguma sequer conhecer Askaban em uma visita! O que você sugere que façamos?  
- Vamos jogar o corpo num rio!  
- Sim, claro! - respondeu, irônico. - Vamos embrulhar o cadáver no tapete da sala e sair por ai de madrugada com ele nas costas. Você não pensa, não é, Longbottom?  
- Você está completamente fora de si se acha que eu vou sair por ai fazendo rituais de magia negra para reviver cadáveres!  
- E você está mais louco ainda se está achando que eu vou sair por aí com um cadáver no ombro para atirar num rio.  
- E vamos fazer o que, então? Deixá-lo atrás do sofá até que comece a feder e todo mundo venha bater aqui? - gritou Neville.  
- Se você não parar de histeria, Longbottom, eu vou te bater!  
- Então bate! - respondeu Neville, completamente fora de si, metendo um soco no queixo de Draco, que foi pego de surpresa. "Ô mão pesada a do Longbottom" pensou Draco, atirando-se contra Neville. Os dois rolaram no chão aos socos e sopapos.  
Não estando ali Hermione para lhes jogar um balde de água fria (não que ela já o tivesse feito alguma vez, mas provavelmente era o que faria se estivesse ali), eles brigaram até ficarem cansados e machucados o bastante para cada um desabar de um lado, no chão.  
Ficaram por ali por alguns momentos, deitados lado a lado, a respiração ofegante, alguns gemidos de dor.  
- E então, Longbottom? - disse Draco, com a voz ainda mais arrastada que o normal. - O que faremos?  
- Par ou ímpar? - respondeu Neville, muito baixo. - Quem perder faz o que o outro quer!  
- Ímpar! - disse Draco. Neville sussurrou um "já" e jogaram. Neville tinha dois dedos erguidos, Draco os cinco. - Ganhei!!!  
- Tudo bem! Você sabe fazer o tal feitiço?  
- É uma espécie de ritual. Precisamos colocá-la num pentagrama, acender uma vela em cada ponta da estrela, queimar umas ervas, recitar um mântra numa língua estranha e tocar a boca dela com as varinhas, ao mesmo tempo, lançando o feitiço.   
- Magia negra! Magia negra! Minha avó deve estar rolando na sepultura há uma hora destas. Usar minha varinha para magia negra... - resmungou Neville.  
Os dois enrolaram o tapete da sala e desenharam um pentagrama com uma pena de tinta vermelha que Hermione havia deixado sob a mesa da cozinha. Arrastaram o cadáver até o centro do pentagrama.  
- Que ervas eu uso? -disse Neville. Draco, atordoado atrás de velas, que pareciam ter sumido do apartamento, mal prestou atenção. Algo sobre ervas.  
- O que?  
- Que ervas eu uso?  
- Não lembro! Acho que qualquer uma serve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquele, definitivamente, não era o seu dia. Não que os outros houvessem sido melhores, mas aquele estava ganhando de longe. E era só meio dia.  
Depois que terminara os estudos em Hogwarts, ingressara na escola de aurores. Estudara lá pelo tempo necessário, mas nunca conseguira receber o diploma. Depois de não passar no teste final por quatro vezes, acabara por desistir. E, desde então, vivia com os pais sem fazer nada. Não que realmente não fizesse nada, ajudava a mãe com os afazeres domésticos. Mas sua vida nos últimos anos havia sido uma total e irrecuperável perda de tempo. Poderia estar fazendo muita coisa, mas não fazia nada. Tentara um emprego no ministério, por intermédio do pai, mas não durara muito tempo. Não levava jeito para a coisa.  
Todos os seus dias eram entediantemente iguais. Sempre iguais. Desejava ardentemente que alguma coisa acontecesse para mudar sua vida, mas nada acontecia. Cada dia que passava era igual ao anterior e isso era uma irremediável perda de tempo. Parecia que as coisas nunca iriam mudar. Que envelheceria assim. Andava mau humorada como nunca fora antes. Queria explodir o mundo.  
Quando acordara naquela manhã, encontrara um bilhete da mãe preso na geladeira.  
  
Gina, querida  
  
Fui resolver uns assuntos com seu pai. Volto no fim do dia.  
Prepare o almoço para seus irmãos.  
Beijos  
  
Mamãe  
  
Amassara o bilhete e o jogara fora, bufando. Os irmãos em questão eram Fred e Jorge, os únicos, além dela, que ainda moravam na Toca. Porém, ao contrário dela, tinham seu próprio negócio e ajudavam a sustentar a casa.  
Gina sentia falta dos outros irmãos. Especialmente de Rony que casara com aquela alemã sonsa e fora embora para a Alemanha. Apesar de Fred e Jorge serem bons companheiros, estes só apareciam para comer e dormir. Estavam sempre trabalhando ou caindo na farra. E ela sentia-se tão sozinha.  
Quando estava acabando de preparar o almoço para os dois, uma coruja apareceu trazendo o recado de que eles não viriam para almoçar. Teve vontade jogar as panelas nas paredes, na falta das cabeças igualmente vermelhas dos dois. Perdendo tempo outra vez! Sempre assim! Será que aqueles cabeças ocas nunca iriam aprender a avisar antes?  
Já estava se preparando para mandar uma coruja com um berrador bem mal criado para a dupla quando escutou o som de alguém aparatando na sala. Pensando que deviam ser os gêmeos, que haviam mudado de idéia, correu para lá, de dedo em riste, pronta para lhes dizer poucas e boas. Mas, ao chegar, esqueceu o discurso e baixou o dedo. Não, não, não! Aquilo só poderia ser castigo.  
Parada, no meio da sala, estava sua cunhada, Astrid, em carne, osso e olhos inchados de chorar. Aos prantos. E Gina odiava a cunhada.  
No mínimo aquela víbora havia brigado novamente com Rony e estava ali para encher os ouvidos de sua mãe com suas intermináveis lamentações. Não seria a primeira vez: Astrid sempre fazia isso. Eram os únicos momentos em que lembrava da existência da família do marido: quando brigavam e ela vinha atormentar Molly Weasley com suas queixas. Gina achava que ela fazia isso por que sua própria família sabia o quanto era louca e não lhe davam atenção. Não sabia como Rony não via que a mulher era uma histérica desgovernada e se perguntava se ele tinha conhecimento das cenas que ela vinha fazer para sua mãe quando brigavam.   
Ah, mas desta vez ela iria se dar mal, ô se iria. A mãe não estava em casa e a desvairada da mulher do Rony iria escutar as poucas e boas que estava guardando para os gêmeos.  
- O que foi desta vez? Rony não quis ir a alguma festa com você novamente para que venha aqui encher os ouvidos de minha mãe? - disse, raivosa, para a cunhada. - Você não toma jeito, mesmo! Não sei por que ele não te larga! Aposto que não sabe das coisas que você vem fazer aqui em casa, senão já teria te largado há muito tempo.  
O queixo de Astrid tremeu. Lágrimas grossas rolaram de seus olhos e começaram a cair mais e mais. Então ela se jogou nos braços de Gina e começou a soluçar como uma criança que perdeu o brinquedo predileto.  
- Rony me deixou! - conseguiu falar, entre um soluço e outro. Gina, estática, sem saber o que fazer, apenas a abraçou.  



	3. Capítulo 2

****

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews. Me perdoem por não as ter respondido, mas é que realmente não tive tempo.

E Centaura, mana querida, eu adorei o movimento **^-^**! A única coisa triste de tudo isso é que as Astrides da vida realmente existem. Eu mesma me inspirei em algumas que conheço para fazer a personagem **¬¬**

****

Capítulo 2

A mulher a sua frente chorava e dizia coisas desconexas, deixando-a desesperada. Não sabia como agir. Nunca antes na vida havia se deparado com uma pessoa no meio de uma crise histérica e lhe era bastante difícil lidar com o que desconhecia. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido, uma vez, em algum lugar, que para acalmar uma pessoa no meio de uma crise histérica era preciso que alguém lhe esbofeteasse até que se acalmasse. O único problema que havia nesta idéia era que se resolvesse esbofetear a cunhada tinha certeza que não pararia mais até que a criatura caísse desmaiada. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, resolveu apelar para algo menos drástico. Então agarrou-a pelos ombros e a chacoalhou, com toda a violência que sua estatura pequena lhe permitia, até que parasse. Em seguida forçou-a a sentar-se no sofá.

- Muito bem! – Gina sorriu, vitoriosa, olhando para a cunhada que agora jazia sentadinha e comportada no sofá, olhando-a apavorada por sua reação inesperada. – Agora engula o choro e me conte o que houve!

- Rony me deixou! – respondeu Astrid, num soluço, tentando engolir o choro, temerosa pela atitude da cunhada.

- Isso eu já entendi. – disse Gina. - Quero saber o que houve para que ele finalmente fizesse isso, por que demorou, né? – se arrependeu de suas últimas palavras ao ver que a cara da cunhada ameaçava voltar ao ataque histérico de antes. – Quer dizer... do jeito que vocês brigavam, né? Já desconfiava que uma hora isto acabaria acontecendo.

- Desconfiava por que? – Astrid lhe lançou um olhar furioso de quem finalmente entendera algo. - Você sabe de alguma coisa? – rugiu, pronta para saltar em Gina. A emenda saíra pior que o soneto.

- Eu deveria saber de alguma coisa? – respondeu Gina, percebendo que dera uma tremenda mancada e tentando se corrigir e parecer bastante inocente. Realmente não sabia de nada e não tinha nada a ver com o que quer que acontecera. Mas tinha certeza que se não convencesse Astrid bem rápido disso, estaria metida num enorme problema.

- Eu acho que sim, já que Rony mudou muito depois que veio visitar vocês pela última vez. Aposto como você fez a cabeça dele direitinho, não é? Eu sei que você me odeia!

- Não, eu não chego a te odiar. E também não fiz a cabeça dele. Mas agora que você falou, bem que ele andava meio estranho quando veio nos visitar. Cantando, sorrindo sozinho...

- Ele tem outra! Tenho certeza. E acho que sei quem é!

- E quem seria?

- A ex-namorada dele.

- Hermione Granger?- respondeu Gina, sem acreditar no que a cunhada lhe dizia. Era claro que Astrid estava completamente doida. Até acreditava que o irmão tivesse outra mulher, mas Hermione era impossível. Ela era certinha demais para se envolver com um homem casado, mesmo que esse homem tivesse sido o maior amor de sua vida. Astrid andava vendo cabelo em ovo e começava a entender porque Rony quis se ver livre dela. Também pudera, coitado, ter que conviver com aquela desvairada todo o dia. Gina mal a agüentava por meia hora. – Ora, francamente, Astrid! Você só pode ter perdido o juízo! De onde você tirou uma coisa destas?

- Para começar ele não está aqui, está? Para onde mais ele poderia ter ido ontem depois que nós brigamos? Ou aqui ou com ela!

- Quem sabe na casa de Harry Potter, que era seu melhor amigo e confidente? – esbravejou, enfadada, com vontade de pegar a cunhada pelos ombros e chacoalha-la novamente. - Você não pensa muito, mesmo! 

- Harry Potter! – um olhar lunático agora tomava conta do rosto de Astrid. – Claro! Como não pensei nisso! Preciso ir atrás dele. Rony pode estar lá.

- Vá pela sombra! – sorriu Gina, pensando que, finalmente, estaria livre da cunhada, que a encarou pronta para cair no choro novamente.

- Eu não sei onde Harry Potter mora!

- Eu te darei o endereço!

- Tenho medo de ir sozinha!

- Não se preocupe. Harry não morde!

- Venha comigo!

- Não!

- Por favor!

- Já disse que não!

- O que te custa?

- Não!

- Gina!

Estava quase tudo preparado para iniciar o ritual. Draco estava com medo que não desse certo, ou que desse certo demais e então tivessem um zumbi comedor de carne humana para se preocupar. Já tinha se arrependido da idéia estapafúrdia que tivera e começava a concordar que talvez enrolar a velha no tapete e jogá-la no rio fosse melhor negócio. Mas não admitira isso nunca.

Já vira inúmeras vezes o pai fazendo magia negra, mas ele mesmo nunca fizera. Lembrava-se mais ou menos do ritual, mas não tinha o livro para dar-lhe certeza. Se bem que lera tantas vezes aqueles livros do pai quando criança que seria muito difícil de errar. Difícil mas não impossível. E se fizessem o ritual da maneira errada e invocassem um demônio ou algo do gênero? Com certeza tanto ele quanto Neville passariam o resto de seus dias em Askaban e não teria nada nem ninguém que pudesse vir em seu socorro. Isso se sobrevivessem.

Ora, iria para Askaban de qualquer forma. Estava com medo de que, afinal?

- Me ajuda aqui! – disse Neville erguendo a velha pelas pernas. Agora iriam colocá-la no centro do pentagrama e começar o ritual. Não dava mais para voltar atrás. Allea jacta est! A sorte estava lançada e que fosse o que Merlin quisesse.

Juntamente com Neville arrastou o cadáver para o centro do pentagrama. Enquanto acendia as velas pôde perceber que Neville se aproximava da janela, um tanto nervoso. Aquele grifinório estúpido estava apavorado e lutando contra seus próprios demônios antes de pôr o plano em prática. Por mais que detestasse a idéia, tinha que admitir que Neville era corajoso. Estava apavorado e ainda assim insistia em continuar com aquela maluquice. Lutando contra seus próprios medos. Draco não sabia se faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

- Malfoy! – Neville gemeu, de repente, no mais absoluto pânico, apontando pela janela.

- O que foi? – respondeu Draco, começando a empalidecer. Percebendo, então, que o medo podia se algo contagioso.

- A PMM está lá embaixo!

- Calma! Eles não devem estar atrás de nós!

- E estariam atrás de quem? Da síndica? Que outros bruxos moram nestas redondezas?

- Ora, vai ver estão atrás da Hermione, a ladra de maridos!

- Temos que esconder tudo, Malfoy! Não é hora para piadas. Precisamos esconder o corpo e toda essa porcaria para magia negra que está espalhada por aqui. E o mais rápido possível!

Draco não respondeu. Mais que depressa ajudou Neville erguer o cadáver da síndica.

- Escondemos isso aonde?

- Na cama da Hermione! Fechamos as janelas e a cobrimos. Diremos que a Hermione está dormindo.

Carregaram o corpo até o quarto de Hermione e o largaram na cama. Draco se encarregou de cobrir o cadáver e revirar um pouco os lençóis, para parecer que alguém estivera dormindo ali por horas, enquanto Neville fechava as cortinas, muito apressado.

- Rápido, Malfoy! Rápido! – Neville estava em pânico.

Correram para a sala e Neville foi logo juntando as velas e as ervas, enquanto Draco escondia o pentagrama com o tapete e puxava a mesinha de centro de volta para cima deste. Então correu buscar um baralho de Snap explosivo, que atirou sobre a mesinha, para parecer que estiveram jogando.

Passos próximos da porta. Neville e Draco se entreolharam. O pânico os atacando brutalmente. Neville, subitamente, lembrou-se do professor Snape e sorriu. Agora entrar em pânico por causa do professor lhe parecia uma grande criancice. Não tinha idéia do que era o verdadeiro pânico naquela época. Então, riu com gosto. Draco se desesperou, achando que Neville havia perdido o juízo de tanto medo. O que faria? Encararia a PMM sozinho, com um doido que poderia dar com a língua nos dentes a qualquer momento. Olhou para a janela da sala, a sua frente. Nunca antes lhe parecera tão convidativa quanto naquele momento.

- Eu é que não vou ficar aqui para ser preso! – disse Draco, descontrolado, abrindo a janela e se pendurando para o lado de fora, tentando procurar um apoio para os pés. Esquecendo completamente que era segundo andar e que estava usando somente o avental.

- Malfoy, seu desgraçado, não me deixe aqui sozinho! – reclamou Neville, parando de rir e fechando a cara. 

E nisso bateram na porta.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
  
N/A: Primeiramente me desculpem pela demora. Mas final de semestre, vocês sabem como é, né? Vou tentar ser mais rápida com o próximo.  
Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews. E, Hannah, Alea jacta est eu não tirei do livro do Assis Brasil, desta vez. Alea jacta esta foi uma das poucas coisas que consegui aprender em dois semestres de Língua Latina na faculdade, hehe.  
Bjks para todos e espero que gostem.  
  
  


  
A porta foi aberta.  
Gina soltou um gritinho ao se deparar com um Harry Potter encharcado, com o cabelo pingando, enrolado numa toalha e com a pior cara possível. Olhou para o outro lado, muito constrangida, com vontade torcer o pescoço da cunhada. Aquela desvairada precisava ter batido na porta daquele jeito, como se fosse derrubá-la? Não adiantaram os gritos que vinham do lado de dentro pedindo que esperasse um pouco? Não! Astrid precisava ter feito todo aquele escândalo na porta de Harry ou não seria feliz, afinal escândalos eram a razão de sua existência. E, como se isso não fosse o suficiente, agora a desvairada estava ali parada, como se estivesse em transe, com a mão ainda erguida e encarando Harry daquela maneira indecente. Gina até tentou, mas não pôde resistir ao impulso de dar-lhe uma forte cotovelada nas costas. E foi o que fez.   
A cunhada soltou um gemido de dor e lhe lançou um olhar assassino. Mas Gina não fez caso. Aparentemente a cotovelada fora o suficiente para tirar Astrid do transe em que se encontrava.  
- Eu vim buscar o Rony! - esbravejou para Harry que, naquele momento, as fitava sem nada entender. Mas Astrid pareceu nem notar. - Eu sei que ele está aqui. - continuou. - Não adianta tentar escondê-lo!  
E, dizendo isso, empurrou Harry e entrou porta adentro sem sequer pedir licença e muito menos esperar um convite. O rapaz ficou apenas observando, pasmado, a sua casa ser invadida por aquela doida. Então olhou para Gina, como quem pede uma explicação.   
Gina sorriu, constrangida. Bem diziam por aí que ter dinheiro não era sinal de ter educação. E a cunhada era a prova viva de que isto era uma verdade incontestável. Sua vontade era de também invadir a casa de Harry e trazer Astrid de volta, pelos cabelos, para que ela mesma explicasse a Harry o que estava acontecendo. Mas fazer o que? Era uma pessoa educada, afinal de contas. Teria que ela mesma explicar para Harry o que estava acontecendo.   
- Olá, Harry! Tudo bem contigo? - falou. - Desculpe pela cena, mas minha cunhada é louca, você bem sabe... Rony a deixou e agora ela está atrás dele. Por acaso você sabe onde podemos encontrá-lo?   
Harry balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos.  
- Entre, Gina! Acho que não preciso convidar a tua cunhada para fazer o mesmo, levando em conta que ela já entrou e agora está revirando minha casa. - falou, com um sorriso irônico. - Entre, por favor. Acho que temos algumas coisas para conversar.  
  
  


  
  
- É o Sr. Longbottom? - falou o mal encarado homem à sua porta mostrando o distintivo da Polícia do Ministério da Magia. Neville engoliu em seco. Ainda queria torcer o pescoço do infeliz do Malfoy que o deixara sozinho para enfrentar a polícia.  
- Sim, sou eu. Neville Longbottom. O que deseja?  
- O senhor, assim como o Sr. Draco Malfoy, está sendo processado por atentado à ordem pública, depredação do patrimônio público e por colocar em risco o sigilo da existência do mundo mágico, por sua atuação ao lado da Liga dos Amigos dos Lobisomens naquele ato de desordem diante do ministério. Vim entregar-lhe sua intimação. - o homem respondeu, mau humorado, entregando-lhe uma carta e mostrando-lhe um papel. - Por gentileza, queira assinar aqui para comprovar que recebeu a sua intimação.  
Neville assinou, de cara feia. Processado! Então era isso. Estava sendo processado. O que mais? Fora ele quem havia apanhado como um elfo doméstico daqueles brutamontes da PMM e agora ele é quem seria processado também. Justo. Muito justo. A corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco, não é mesmo. A legitimidade de sua luta não tinha a menor importância. E muito menos o fato de que a confusão só começara por que a PMM investira contra os manifestantes. Será que deveriam todos apanhar calados? Era isso o que se esperava deles? Será que não tinham o direito de dizer que achavam que a sociedade cometia erros? Será que não tinham o direito de exigir do governo que as coisas fossem diferentes sem ser taxados como baderneiros? Por um momento esquecera que havia um cadáver no quarto de Hermione e um homem semi nu pendurado do lado de fora de sua janela. Sua revolta era maior. As coisas eram tão injustas.  
- Então o ministério está me processando? Será que devo processá-los também por terem me desmontado de pancadas? - esbravejou. O homem a sua frente apenas deu de ombros.  
- Não adiantaria de muita coisa. - ele respondeu. Claro que não adiantaria. Não mudaria nada. Nunca iria mudar. A sociedade precisava mudar primeiro e Neville achava que isso nunca aconteceria. - Onde está o Sr. Malfoy? - continuou o homem. - Preciso entregar a intimação dele.   
Isso fez com que Neville deixasse de lado toda sua indignação por um momento e voltasse a sua comprometedora realidade presente. Instinto natural de sobrevivência.  
- Malfoy não se encontra!  
- Então a deixarei com o senhor.  
- Pode esquecer! Não vou receber a intimação do Malfoy. Volte amanhã. - Respondeu um tanto malcriado, a indignação voltando. Não seria ele quem facilitaria a vida do ministério.  
- Não posso. Tenho informações de que ele se encontra em casa e terei de encontrá-lo já que o senhor não quer receber a intimação dele.   
- Já falei que ele saiu!  
- Nesse caso não vai se importar se eu der uma olhada em seu apartamento para confirmar.  
- Tem um mandado?  
- Não. Mas se faz questão posso conseguir um agora mesmo.  
Neville deu de ombros e suspirou.  
- Vá em frente!  
Seria muito suspeito não deixar o homem dar uma olhada no apartamento atrás de Draco. Se o fizesse arrumar um mandado vai saber se não poderiam desconfiar que tinham algo a esconder (como material de magia negra) e não seria pior? Era melhor deixar que o homem se certificasse que o idiota do Malfoy não estava em casa. E que não deixasse que se aproximasse do quarto de Hermione. Claro que fora burrice não ter recebido a intimação do Malfoy desde o começo. Mas nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que o homem revistaria o apartamento. Claro que também poderia "mudar de idéia" e receber a intimação agora. Mas preferia ir para Askaban a dar o braço a torcer para o ministério.  
O homem parou diante da mesinha de centro onde estava o baralho.  
- Estavam jogando?  
- Sim. Ontem.   
- Hum!  
O homem continuou a olhar as coisas, deixando Neville nervoso. Temeroso que tivessem esquecido alguma coisa suspeita. O policial perguntou onde era o quarto de Draco e Neville permitiu que entrasse. O quarto estava revirado. Na mais completa bagunça. Neville nunca antes havia entrado no quarto de Draco, mas nunca poderia imaginar uma bagunça daquelas. O homem olhou dentro do armário e debaixo da cama, de onde Bichento lhe saltou, na cara, já que estivera escondido ali. Resignado, o homem deixou o quarto de Draco e fez a mesma inspeção no quarto de Neville, só que com mais cuidado quando olhou debaixo da cama. Inspecionou a cozinha, o banheiro e a sala. E, então, parou diante da porta fechada do quarto de Hermione.  
- De quem é este quarto?- perguntou. Neville engoliu em seco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hermione Granger? - gritou Astrid, a beira das lágrimas. Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Gina estava chocada. Então Rony estava tendo um caso com Hermione mesmo. Astrid tinha razão. Nunca imaginara que Hermione fosse capaz de ter um relacionamento com um homem casado. Mesmo que este homem fosse Rony. E nunca imaginara também que Rony seria capaz de largar tudo, como Harry havia contado, para ir atrás dela. Estava feliz por eles, sem dúvida, embora tivesse ganas de matá-los a cada vez que olhava para o abacaxi que eles haviam lhe deixado.  
De qualquer forma, gostara daquilo: largar tudo para viver um grande amor. Não sabia se faria o mesmo se tivesse a mesma estabilidade que os dois tinham no momento em que fizeram isso. Sentiu inveja. Naquele momento adoraria largar tudo para viver um grande amor. E largaria se não fosse por um mísero detalhe: não tinha um grande amor para viver. Olhou para Harry tentando sentir algum resquício do amor que lhe dedicara durante sua adolescência, mas vê-lo sentado num sofá, pingando, enrolado numa toalha, com um roupão por cima e com aquela cara de quem não sabe o que faz a fez desistir da idéia. Não, Harry já não era seu grande amor, mas apenas um amigo querido. Queria, desesperadamente, ainda sentir algo por ele. Algo que pudesse dar sentido a sua vida. Mas sua dura realidade era que já não amava Harry, e que também não amava a ninguém. E isso tornava sua vida vazia. Sentia falta de ter alguém em quem pensar.  
Viu Astrid atirar-se sobre Harry como uma fera, agarrando-o pelos colarinhos. Aquilo a tirou de seus devaneios.  
- Onde ela mora? - Astrid esbravejava, entredentes. - Me diga onde ela mora.  
Gina precipitou-se para cima de Astrid, tentando tirá-la de cima de Harry. Foi difícil, mas conseguiu. Jogou a cunhada com toda a força para cima do sofá.  
- Controle-se, mulher! - ralhou. Astrid voltou a chorar.  
- Eu preciso encontrá-lo.  
Harry revirou os olhos.  
- Ah, Rony! Está na hora de você se responsabilizar pelos seus atos! - falou, mais para si mesmo que para as moças a sua frente. E então contou-lhes onde Hermione morava. Astrid sorriu, agradecida. E então olhou para Gina.  
- Ah, não! - Gina falou. - Pode esquecer. Eu não vou até lá contigo para te ver fazer escândalo novamente. Pode esquecer.  
Astrid jogou-se no sofá e recomeçou a chorar.  



	5. Capítulo 4

****

Capítulo 4

N/A: Bem, demorou mais do que o esperado. Sinto muito! Ainda não estou em férias e nesta época é difícil arrumar tempo para qualquer outra coisa.

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews. Vocês fizeram uma escritora de fics muito feliz.

Quero deixar um beijão para minha mana Centaura, fundadora do NMA – Nós Matamos Astrides, que me fez rir muito com este movimento, numa hora em que eu precisava muito dar boas risadas. E um beijão especial para o pessoal da Família Granger Weasley (adoro vocês!).

Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Boa leitura e bjks para todos.

Caileach

Neville mal acabara de fechar a porta do apartamento, despachando o homem da PMM, quando viu Draco entrar pela janela, muito rapidamente, com a pior cara do mundo.

Draco o fuzilou com os olhos, parecia furioso. Neville lhe devolveu a olhada como quem pergunta "e então". O outro deu de ombros:

- Estes trouxas são todos malucos! – resmungou Draco, entredentes. – Havia duas loucas no prédio da frente. Uma me atirava coisas e me chamava de tarado. A outra ficava tirando fotos. Parecia aquele pivete sangue ruim da Grifinória que vivia atrás do Potter. Prefiro encarar a PMM a aturar aquilo. Onde estão os homens?

Neville começou a rir histericamente. Era tão surreal tudo aquilo: a PMM dando batida no apartamento, Malfoy pendurado do lado de fora da janela. E a vizinha da frente fotografando. Parecia um daqueles pesadelos estranhos dos quais você não consegue acordar. Mas o soco no ombro que Draco lhe deu o fez perceber que estava bem acordado.

- Mas que merda, Malfoy! – esbravejou, massageando o ombro. – A PMM já foi!

- Você quer fazer o favor de parar com estes ataques de risos, Longbottom? Está me deixando maluco! 

Neville respirou fundo, enquanto sentava no sofá e tentava não rir. Nada era tão engraçado assim. Estava rindo de nervoso. O pior de tudo era que a desgraça do Malfoy tinha razão.

- O que eles queriam?

- O Ministério está nos processando. Vieram nos trazer a intimação. Mas não recebi a tua. Mandei que voltassem amanhã!

Então os estavam processando. Era só isso!

Ao mesmo tempo Draco sentiu-se em pânico e aliviado. Aliviado por que ainda não tinham descoberto que havia um cadáver dentro do apartamento. Em pânico por que Askaban lhe parecia cada vez mais próxima. Estava perdido. Iria para a prisão de um jeito ou de outro. Pelo menos uma vez na vida o imbecil do Longbottom tomara uma decisão acertada. Tentaria adiar o recebimento da intimação o mais que pudesse.

- Estão processando só nós dois ou a Liga dos Amigos dos Lobisomens também?

- Acho que a LAL também! – Neville respondeu. Foi a vez de Draco ter um ataque histérico de riso.

- Então a LAL já era! – falou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Como aquele bando de pés rapados farão para pagar um advogado? Venderão pêlo de lobisomem para fazer casacos? Irão todos para Askaban. Será o fim da Liga dos Amigos dos Lobisomens.

- Não seja idiota, Malfoy! – respondeu Neville sério e enfadado. – A Liga é internacional. É claro que eles darão um jeito. Eles podem não ter dinheiro para pagar um advogado, mas têm excelentes advogados entre eles! Tua futilidade é admirável, Malfoy! O mundo ruindo ao nosso redor e você fazendo o mesmo tipo de piadinhas preconceituosas que fazia quando estava na escola! Francamente, Malfoy, cresça!

Draco suspirou. Parecia que havia ferido os brios de Neville. Menos mau. Faria qualquer negócio para arrumar uma daquelas discussões intermináveis com Longbottom e adiar o que precisavam fazer ainda mais. Que situação! Longbottom era estranho: coisas grandes não o ofendiam, uma piadinha boba era o suficiente para vê-lo nos cascos. Nunca entenderia o Longbottom e não fazia a menor questão de fazê-lo. Tudo que queria era dar o fora dali. Era não ouvir a pergunta que Neville não demoraria muito para fazer.

- Vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo? – murmurou Neville, dando o assunto por encerrado. Draco desejou dizer que não. Que não queria mais mexer naquilo. Que deveriam pensar numa maneira diferente de resolver o assunto. Mas não chegou a dizer nada. Bateram novamente na porta e os dois olharam-se, em pânico.

Gina não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Era demais para um dia só. Sua cunhada desvairada batera violentamente na porta. Gina pedira, em silêncio, que Rony e Hermione não estivessem ali. Quando ouviu passos se aproximando da porta imaginou que um dos dois a abriria. E eis que agora tinha em sua frente Neville Longbottom num estado deplorável, com a camisa manchada de batom e cheirando a álcool; e Draco Malfoy em pessoa, usando apenas um avental. A figura de Malfoy vestido daquele jeito era algo tão espantoso que até Astrid calou-se. Parecia confusa.

- Hn! – falou Astrid, bastante constrangida. – Ahn, desculpe atrapalhar vocês! Mas me disseram que aqui morava Hermione Granger. Acho que me deram o endereço errado. Por favor, me desculpem. E podem continuar o que estavam fazendo!

Neville pareceu engasgar com aquilo. Malfoy revirou os olhos.

- Não estávamos fazendo nada! – gritou Neville.

- E por falar em pobres... – comentou Draco, olhando de Gina, que fechou a cara, para Astrid. – Você falou bem, minha cara. Morava. Hermione Granger foi embora! 

- Como foi embora? – gritou Astrid, pronta para pular no pescoço de Draco. Gina pensou que com certeza não faria nada para impedir. Draco parecia irritado.

- Que parte do "foi embora" você não entendeu? Ela foi embora! Roubou o marido de uma mulher e foi embora com ele! – disse com pouco caso. Astrid parecia a ponto de ter um treco. – E quem é você? O que quer com ela?

- Não pense que você vai me enganar tentando acobertar os dois! – berrou Astrid, empurrando Draco e Neville e invadindo o apartamento como uma patrola. – Eu vou encontrá-los. Sei que estão aqui!

- Mas quem é esta louca? – Gritou Draco, correndo atrás de Astrid, para impedi-la de entrar no quarto de Hermione. Sendo seguido por Neville e Gina.

- A mulher que teve o marido roubado! – respondeu Gina com um sorriso cretino. Aquilo irritou Draco imensamente. Não era possível. Era demais para um dia só. Síndica morta, PMM, intimação e agora a irmã e a mulher, hormonalmente descontrolada, do Weasley. Provavelmente Hermione lhe havia acertado a cabeça na noite anterior e agora estava morto. E no inferno.

- Ronald! – Gritava Astrid. – Eu sei que você está aí com esta sirigaita! Apareça agora mesmo!

Neville ainda tentou impedir, mas quando ela viu a porta fechada do quarto de Hermione, não teve o que a segurasse. Astrid abriu a porta e percebeu, na penumbra do quarto, que a cama estava ocupada. E foi com tudo para cima da cama, xingando Rony a altos brados. Neville tentava, desesperadamente, contê-la. Draco gritava que parasse. Que era a sua namorada que estava dormindo ali. Gina teve certeza que havia alguma coisa muito errada e seguiu a cunhada, de perto, mais para ver o que iria acontecer do que para impedir que ela fizesse algo.

Tudo durou uma fração de segundos, mas na mente de Draco pareceu uma eternidade. Ele gritava. Neville tentava conter a mulher do Weasley. A irmã do Weasley abria as cortinas enquanto a desvairada loura erguia as cobertas. E então todos pararam, estáticos, por um momento, olhando para o cadáver escondido sob os lençóis. 

Draco viu a mulher do Weasley correr para a sala, chorando e gritando, seguida de Neville. E, então, a irmãzinha do Weasley o derrubou por cima do cadáver e o cobriu de pancadas.

Havia uma mulher morta na cama onde Astrid pensara encontrar Rony e Hermione. E o Malfoy dissera que era sua namorada. Era por isso então que ele e Neville fizeram tanto para as impedir de ver quem estava na cama.

Um cadáver! Os gêmeos, Astrid, Malfoy e agora um cadáver!

No mínimo Malfoy matara aquela mulher. A cara de espanto dela parecia a de alguém que levara uma maldição imperdoável. Assassinara a coitada e obrigara o pobre Neville, sabe-se Merlin lá como, a encobri-lo. Um Imperius, no mínimo. 

Aquele projeto mal acabado de Comensal da Morte matara uma trouxa com uma maldição imperdoável, tinha o pobre Neville sob efeito de um Imperius, provavelmente deveria ter feito alguma coisa com Rony e Hermione e agora ia dar cabo dela e de Astrid.

"Ah, bom Deus! Eu não mereço isso!" Gina pensou num misto de pânico e fúria. "Os gêmeos, Astrid, Malfoy, o cadáver e agora ser morta por um Comensal?"

- Mas isso nunca! – gritou, derrubando Malfoy sobre o cadáver, subindo por cima dele e começando a socá-lo e chamá-lo de assassino.

Draco não podia negar que, apesar de estar apanhando, era, no mínimo, "interessante" ter a irmã mais nova do Weasley em cima de si. E como ela batia forte! Mas não podia se deixar ser espancado e não fazer nada.

Agarrou-a pelos punhos, de maneira que não pudesse mais lhe bater.

- Eu não matei ninguém, garota! Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Pergunte ao Longbottom, se quiser. Mas eu não matei ninguém. Agora sai de cima de mim e pára de me bater!

Como Gina não obedecera, Draco viu-se obrigado a derrubá-la para o lado e subir ele por cima dela.

- Se acalme! Eu não matei ninguém! Se você conseguir se acalmar eu poderei explicar o que está acontecendo.

Gina não conseguia prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. Descontara a tensão de um dia inteiro sobre ele e não tinha certeza de que não tinha razão. Mas o peso dele sobre seu corpo lhe causava sensações que preferia não confessar nem a si mesma.

- Olhe – ele falou, saindo de cima dela, quando parara de se debater. – Vamos para a sala e conversaremos. Eu e Neville vamos explicar tudo.

Ela respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois levantaram da cama, em silêncio. Draco cobriu o corpo novamente e fechou a cortina. Dirigiram-se para a sala.

Astrid, sentada no sofá, chorava abraçada a Neville, que passava a mão em seu cabelo e tentava consola-la. Gina revirou os olhos e olhou para Draco.

- Aqui vai ser impossível conversar sobre qualquer coisa! – disse-lhe, entredentes, de cara feia. Draco suspirou:

- E o que fazemos?

- Eu vi uma lanchonete trouxa aqui perto. Vamos até lá. Duvido que você seja louco o suficiente para tentar qualquer coisa contra mim em público. Lá você me explica o que está acontecendo e Neville fica aqui, cuidando da minha cunhada. Ele parece estar sendo muito mais bem sucedido nisso. Mas eu já te aviso, Malfoy, se você tentar qualquer coisa eu vou gritar e vou te bater novamente. E deixe a varinha em casa.

Malfoy suspirou. Estava tudo ferrado, mesmo. Duvidava que saísse dessa. Quando as coisas estão ruins, nunca duvide que elas poderão ficar piores.

- Está bem. Vamos, então. – respondeu.

- Sim! Mas primeiro bote uma roupa por que eu é que não saio com você vestido deste jeito! Coisa mais ridícula!

Draco sentiu o rosto corar. Havia esquecido completamente do avental. Não, as coisas não ficam piores. Ficam muito piores.

Meia hora e um banho tomado depois, os dois deixaram o apartamento.

- Ora, não fique assim. – disse Neville, carinhosamente, acariciando o cabelo de Astrid. – Homens são todos cafajestes, em maior ou menor grau. E, infelizmente, Rony é o primeiro da lista.

Astrid fungou, em seu ombro.

- Vamos, não fique assim. Sei do que estou falando. Gosto muito do Rony, mas ele é um cafajeste. Por causa dele eu terminei com a única garota de quem já gostei na vida.

- Não me diga que você também é um dos adoradores de Hermione Granger! – Astrid falou, um tanto irritada, secando as lágrimas. Neville riu.

- Eu e a Hermione? Não. Nunca! Eu nunca tive nada com a Hermione. Para mim ela foi sempre só uma amiga. Eu prefiro as loiras, sabe? – respondeu Neville, piscando-lhe o olho. Astrid sorriu.


	6. Capítulo 5

****

Capítulo 5

N/A: Mais uma vez (e espero que seja a última) me desculpem pela demora. Foi bloqueio. As vezes acontece, sabem como é...

Neste capítulo espero fazer a alegria dos R/Hs e D/Gs que conseguiram chegar até aqui. Vai rolar um pouco de ambos os shippers e espero que vocês gostem. 

Dedico este capítulo à Lain Lang, que me apoiou na idéia maluca de mostrar o lado "penoso" do Neville. A fic dela, Londres, chegou ao final e está maravilhosa! Recomendo às pessoas que gostam de um belo romance R/H.

Dedico também este capítulo à Maya Granger que, apesar de ser uma H/G fanática, está acompanhando esta fic. Prometo que ainda escreverei uma H/G, amiga!

Beijos à Lisa, Nikari Potter, Nanda, Satine e Centaura. Obrigada pelo apoio, gurias!

- É perfeito! – disse Hermione, abrindo as janelas do apartamento que ela e Rony haviam acabado de alugar. Fora muita sorte encontrar um apartamento como aquele. E ainda por cima mobiliado.

Rony sorriu e a beijou.

- Com você qualquer lugar é perfeito, minha querida!

Parecia um sonho. Hermione sentia-se nas nuvens. Menos de vinte quatro horas atrás estava apartando briga de Draco e Neville. Agora estava à um passo de ir morar com o grande amor de sua vida. 

Tudo acontecera tão rápido. Fora muita sorte encontrar aquele anúncio no jornal que falava do apartamento. E mais sorte ainda porque o anúncio fora colocado naquele mesmo dia. E acrescente a isso o fato de terem sido as primeiras pessoas a falarem com a trouxa dona do apartamento, as primeiras pessoas a olharem o apartamento e as primeiras pessoas a quererem alugá-lo. E tudo isso pela manhã, depois que se reencontraram diante daquela igreja.

Haviam ido comer numa lanchonete trouxa, perto do antigo lar de Hermione, e Rony tivera a bela idéia de comprar um jornal para procurarem um lugar para morar. Fora sorte. Muita sorte mesmo.

Mas, também, depois de todo o caminho que haviam percorrido para chegar até ali, era o mínimo que mereciam. Ela sabia que a sorte nem sempre os seguiria assim, tão fácil. Principalmente quando a mulher de Rony resolvesse vir reivindicar o marido. Sabia que iria ter problemas com aquela mulher. Ainda mais depois de tudo que Rony lhe havia contado sobre ela. Mas não se importava. Também não iria desistir de Rony assim tão facilmente. Não desta vez. E nem nunca mais. Não havia nada no universo que fosse capaz de fazê-la desistir de Rony novamente.

Sabia que não poderiam se casar pois a esposa dele nunca daria o divórcio. Que se danasse! Não seria um pedaço de papel que os impediria de ficarem juntos!

Rony planejava ir visitar a família no dia seguinte. E levá-la junto. Sentia-se um tanto constrangida com sua situação de "ladra de maridos", mas sabia que precisariam do apoio dos Weasleys. E, mais que tudo, que teriam este apoio.

Rony tentaria arrumar um emprego no Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra enquanto ela não terminasse a faculdade. Depois resolveriam o que iriam fazer. A única verdade incontestável é que não se separariam nunca mais. E coitada da loira que ousasse cruzar o seu caminho desta vez, por que ela passaria por cima sem dó nem piedade.

- Você precisa buscar suas coisas. E Bichento! – Rony lhe disse, rindo. Havia esquecido completamente de suas coisas. E também do gato. "Espero que um daqueles dois trastes tenha lembrado de dar comida ao coitado", ela pensou. 

Rony já havia ido buscar suas próprias coisas na Alemanha, logo após o almoço. Fora junto. Temiam a reação da mulher dele. Por sorte Astrid não estava e nenhum elfo sabia onde a louca havia se metido. Hermione ficara um tanto angustiada com aquilo e perguntara a Rony onde ela poderia ter ido. Ele dera de ombros. Então Hermione lhe questionou se ela não poderia ter feito uma besteira.

- Sinceramente, Mione, não é problema meu. – ele lhe respondeu. - Se me preocupar com isso nunca poderei viver minha vida em paz. Astrid só pensa nela mesma e eu tenho todo o direito de pensar somente em mim uma vez na vida. Tenho todo o direito de fazer somente o que eu quiser. E eu quero ficar com você. Infelizmente, para isso, precisarei passar por cima da vontade dela e Astrid não costuma reagir muito bem a isso. Mas não posso fazer nada por ela. Astrid que faça o que bem quiser.

Hermione ficara impressionada com a declaração. E mais impressionada ainda ao constatar que ele estava deixando aquela mulher linda, aquela mansão incrível e aquele emprego invejável para ir viver com ela num pequeno apartamento de dois quartos, sem um emprego definido e com um futuro, no mínimo, instável pela frente. Esperava que ele nunca viesse a jogar-lhe isso na cara. Ou Rony estava muito furioso ou muito apaixonado para fazer uma coisa daquelas. 

Mas, então, ela olhou nos olhos escuros dele e soube a resposta. E também soube que ele nunca lhe jogaria nada na cara. Aquele sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios era o sorriso de um homem verdadeiramente feliz. O sorriso de um homem que sabia ter feito a escolha certa. E ela sorriu de volta para ele e o beijou. Também era uma mulher feliz. Uma mulher que fizera a escolha certa.

- E quando iremos buscar minhas coisas? – ela perguntou em resposta. – Agora?

Ele lhe lançou um sorrisinho maroto e foi se aproximando devagar. Enlaçando-a com os braços e acomodando o rosto entre seus cabelos. Ela sentiu sua pele arrepiar ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço e o toque suave de seus lábios perto de sua orelha.

- Eu estava pensando que nós deveríamos inaugurar nossa casa antes! – ele murmurou em seu ouvido antes de beijá-la nos lábios apaixonadamente e erguê-la nos braços. 

- E então? Você enfeitiçou ou não enfeitiçou o Neville, seu filho da mãe? – esbravejou Gina, depois de alguns silenciosos minutos, sentada com Draco à mesa da lanchonete. Draco bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Você é meio retardada, não é? Então você acha que se eu tivesse enfeitiçado o Longbottom ele estaria todo assanhado daquele jeito para o lado da tua cunhada?

- Sim, se você quisesse nos despistar.

- E por que eu iria querer despistar vocês? Se eu realmente tivesse enfeitiçado o Longbottom não seria uma idéia muito mais plausível fazê-lo matar as duas logo de cara ao invés de fazê-lo passar aquela conversa sem vergonha de bom moço para cima da tua cunhada? – ele explicou, pacientemente, como se falasse com uma criança. Estava no seu limite. – E por que diabos eu iria querer enfeitiçar a nulidade do Longbottom? Acredite, ele consegue se meter em problemas o suficiente sem que eu precise enfeitiçá-lo para isso. E ninguém deu sumiço no teu irmão e na Granger. Ele apenas apareceu lá em casa de manhã, ela não estava, eu atendi a porta e ele foi embora xingando. Então ela voltou para casa, eu contei o que houve e ela foi atrás dele. Devem ter se acertado e ido embora juntos. E nem me olhe com esta cara porque já fazia tempo que eles andavam se encontrando que eu sei!

Gina suspirou.

- Tá! Mas e aquela velha morta? E ainda por cima com aquela cara. Vai me dizer que você não lançou um Avada Kevadra na coitada?

- Não lancei. Nem o Neville lançou, por mais que eu saiba que ele morria de vontade. Deve ter sido um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Aquela velha era a síndica do prédio e vivia no pé do Longbottom. Ele chegou em casa de manhã, de pileque e quebrou os vasos da portaria. Ela veio tirar satisfação com ele e fui eu quem atendeu a porta. Só que eu esqueci de me vestir e a velha teve um treco quando me viu. Satisfeita?

Gina parecia um tanto incrédula.

- E porque, então, vocês esconderam o cadáver dentro do apartamento? Porque não chamaram uma ambulância?

- Porque assim como você, o ministério inteiro cairia em cima de nós na mesma hora achando que eu matei a velha e enfeiticei o Neville. Se bem que o Neville já está bem encrencado com o ministério... De qualquer forma eu sou filho de um comensal e suspeito de ser um e ninguém iria acreditar que eu não matei aquela mulher. Iriam me mandar direto para Askaban e até eu provar minha inocência já estaria senil.

Gina baixou a cabeça. Apesar da história ser um tanto absurda, fazia sentido. Ela também esconderia o cadáver no lugar do Malfoy. Na hora da raiva não lhe passara pela cabeça que se ele fosse perigoso realmente, Hermione e Neville não morariam com ele. Tampouco ele estaria lá estudando indicado por professores de Hogwarts, afinal ela sabia que aquele era o alojamento dos ex-alunos de Hogwarts. Acreditava que Malfoy não tivesse feito nada realmente errado, mas sentia-se como se estivesse diante do próprio lobo mau dos contos de fada. E vestido como uma inocente vovó. E o pior de tudo era que aquele lobo mau a olhava com aqueles olhos cinzentos que pareciam hipnotizá-la e falava arrastado com aquela boca que parecia prestes a engoli-la. E, contra sua vontade, ela desejava que ele a engolisse. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir que se sentisse de tal forma.

- Me desculpe! – ela lhe disse. – Mas você deve saber que não é a pessoa mais inocente do mundo.

- Claro. Não só a menos inocente como também a mais suspeita! – ele respondeu, furioso, num tom bastante irônico. – Eu não pedi para ser filho de quem eu sou. E estou de saco cheio de todo mundo achar que eu sou como ele. Quer saber? Eu poderia ser muito pior do que ele, se eu quisesse. Só que eu não quero. E é essa a grande diferença! E as pessoas simplesmente não enxergam isso! Ela apenas esperam que eu seja como ele. E pronto! Ninguém se importa em saber como eu quero ser!

- Eu me importo! – as palavras simplesmente escaparam de sua boca. – Digo, sei como você se sente!

- Sabe, Weasley? E o que você sabe? – ele quase gritou. - Você é apenas mais uma Weasley boazinha e perfeita, de cabelos vermelhos. Uma grifinória. Como todos na sua família!

- É exatamente isso que eu sei! – ela respondeu, sem se abalar. – É isso que todos esperam que eu seja, não é? Inclusive você, Malfoy, que se sente tão injustiçado por as pessoas o julgarem por seu pai, por sua família! Ninguém se importa. Ninguém quer saber se eu sou má ou se eu sou fútil. As pessoas apenas esperam que eu seja como meus pais e meus irmãos. Que eu siga o exemplo deles. Assim como esperam isso de você. É isso que eu sei!

Por um instante ele a olhou, pasmado.

- E você é fútil e má?

- Nem tão fútil quanto eu poderia, nem tão má quanto eu gostaria. Apenas não sou o que esperam que eu seja! Nem faço o que esperam que eu faça! – ela estava perdida nos olhos cinzentos dele. Tão perdida que nem notou que ele se aproximava.

- Eu também não faço o que esperam que eu faça! – ele falou, agarrando-a pela nuca e tocando os lábios dela com os seus, num beijo rápido. Ela arregalou os olhos como se, subitamente, despertasse. Ele afastou-se um pouco e sorriu. – As pessoas esperam que um Malfoy nunca beije uma Weasley.

- E as pessoas esperam que uma Weasley esbofeteie o Malfoy que ousar fazer isso! – ela respondeu.

- E não é isso que você vai fazer?

Ela estampou no rosto um sorriso malvado e o agarrou pelos colarinhos, dando-lhe um longo, demorado e escandaloso beijo em resposta.


	7. Capítulo 6

****

Capítulo 6

Já era noite quando Draco voltou para casa, trazendo Gina pela mão.

O apartamento estava escuro e, na penumbra da luz da lua que entrava pela janela semi aberta, ele pode perceber o quanto estava bagunçado. Muito mais do que quando saíra. A mesa de centro onde antes deixara as cartas de Snap Explosivo para enganar os homens do ministério estava agora vazia, como se alguém tivesse passado uma vassoura por cima dela. E tudo que antes estivera sobre ela agora se encontrava no chão. Assim como a camisa de Neville, manchada de batom.

Draco não pode deixar escapar uma risadinha. Mais uma vez o panaca do Longbottom, que de panaca só tinha a cara, tinha se arranjado. Àquelas alturas podia imaginar o belo par de chifres que Ronald Weasley carregava na cabeça. Teria feito um comentário maldoso, mas lembrou que a mulher ao seu lado era a irmã dele e achou melhor manter a boca fechada ou ela poderia esquentar. E como era esquentada aquela ruivinha!

Teve vontade rir de si mesmo. Aquele, sem dúvida alguma, havia sido o dia mais louco de toda sua vida. Começando pela briga com Hermione; o Weasley em sua porta; se livrara da sangue ruim; matara a sindica; resolvera ressuscitar o cadáver com magia negra; se pendurara do lado de fora da janela, só de avental, para esconder-se da polícia do ministério da magia; sua casa fora invadida por uma mulher descontrolada; apanhara de Gina e agora acabara de descobrir que encontrara a mulher de sua vida. E tudo isso num dia só.

Não podia negar: estava apaixonado por ela. E, também, negaria por que? Não era o que esperavam que fizesse? Um Malfoy e uma Weasley nunca! Nunca? Nunca era muito tempo. E não tinha tanto tempo assim para perder. Ainda mais agora que iriam fugir juntos.

Sim, fugiriam juntos. E a idéia havia sido dela. Naquela tarde, depois que saíram da lanchonete, alugaram um quarto de hotel onde, entre beijos e mais beijos, descobriram que a vida podia pregar peças. Descobriram que poderiam ser os piores inimigos, mas que ser amantes era muito mais divertido. Ela trouxera a graça de volta a sua vida e lhe dissera que ele a fizera encontrar um sentido há muito tempo perdido para ter um motivo para levantar a cada manhã. Poderia ser que se separassem na semana seguinte, mas isso não importava. O que importava era que estavam à um passo de fazer algo que realmente iria significar. Algo que todos considerariam loucura e que, de fato, era loucura. Mas isso não importava. 

Naquela tarde ele lhe contara sobre seus anseios, seus medos e suas ambições como se ela fosse uma velha amiga. Ela, em troca, fizera o mesmo. Haviam mais coisas em comum entre seus mundos tão opostos que ninguém nunca imaginaria. E a grande coincidência era que para ambos faltava alguma. E ambos tinham a sensação de encontrar esta coisa que faltava no outro. 

Foi quando, num átimo de insensatez, ela lhe propusera que esquecesse tudo: o cadáver na cama de Hermione, Neville, o Ministério da Magia. Que esquecesse tudo e fugisse com ela para algum lugar que nem ela sabia onde era. Ela faria o mesmo. Era uma insensatez, ambos sabiam. Mas a vontade de arriscar era maior que o bom senso. E, por isso, naquele momento eles retornavam ao apartamento para reunir algumas coisas de Draco antes de irem para a estação ferroviária pegar o primeiro trem para o primeiro lugar que encontrassem.

Draco segurou firme a mão de Gina e olhou para aqueles olhos escuros tão profundos que pareciam lagos onde ele poderia se afogar. Ela lhe sorriu.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isto? – ele falou.

Ele acabara de lhe perguntar se ela tinha certeza. Era óbvio que não tinha certeza. Como poderia ter? Estava prestes a cometer a maior loucura de toda sua vida e ele lhe perguntava se tinha certeza.

Certeza não tinha, mas era o que queria fazer e, portanto, o que faria. Não iria pensar a respeito antes de fazer pois se pensasse seria capaz de perder a coragem e desistir. E não queria desistir. Ao menos uma vez na vida iria até o fim. Desse no que desse, afinal não era por isso que estava esperando há tanto tempo? Por algo diferente? Por um motivo para levantar à cada manhã?

Naquela tarde não havia conhecido uma face de Draco Malfoy que nunca imaginara existir? E não se descobrira apaixonada por esta face? Imaginou quantas outras faces dele poderia vir a conhecer e isto a fez desejar passar o resto da vida ao seu lado. Conhecendo quantas faces dele fosse possível e imaginando de que maneira ele a faria se apaixonar por cada uma delas. Até mesmo por aquela face odiosa que conhecera ainda criança. Sabia que ele a faria se apaixonar até por ela.

E então, num arroubo insensato, propôs que fugissem juntos. Sem destino. Para onde o vento os levasse. E ele topou.

E, agora, ele lhe perguntava se tinha certeza. O que poderia responder?

- Você tem? – ela lhe perguntou em resposta e ele apenas sorriu. Claro que ele também não tinha certeza mas, assim como ela, era o que ele queria fazer. – Arrume logo suas coisas, Draco. Antes que Astrid apareça e eu não consiga mais me livrar dela.

- Astrid deve estar bem ocupada! – ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto, indicando a porta do quarto de Neville com a cabeça.

Quem diria? Astrid havia esquecido Rony pelo primeiro que apareceu? Ou a mulher era realmente muito louca ou Rony não soubera como "amansar" a fera. Ou Neville era realmente tão terrível quanto Draco dissera. Mas nessa alternativa não poderia acreditar. Não parecia algo próprio de Neville ser um conquistador irrecuperável que não perdoava um rabo de saia. Não do Neville que conhecia, pelo menos.

"Mas isso é o que se espera dele," pensou. "Que seja um rapaz certinho."

Draco lhe deu um beijo e foi até o quarto, onde, ela observou da porta, reuniu algumas roupas, a varinha e dinheiro numa mochila. Depois foi até ela e passou o braço sobre seus ombros.

- Vamos?

- Vamos!

Mas, no momento em que ele pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta da rua, esta se abriu e Gina pôde distinguir os rostos de Hermione e do irmão à sua frente.

Algo lhe dizia que deveriam ir buscar suas coisas no dia seguinte. Mas, levando em consideração que naquele momento estava abraçada a Rony, deitados no chão do banheiro, depois de uma exaustiva maratona para "inaugurar" o apartamento, ela se perguntou se não seria apenas preguiça de deixar os confortáveis braços dele para ir até o pardieiro onde morava antes. Acabou por concluir que era bem isso e resolveu deixar a preguiça de lado e ir com ele buscar suas coisas. Afinal, nunca dera importância àquelas bobagens sobre intuição. 

Porém, no momento em que abriu a porta de seu antigo apartamento e deu de cara com Draco, abraçado na irmã de Rony, com uma mochila no ombro e, os dois, com aquela cara muito feliz de quem estava fazendo algo errado, ela questionou se sua intuição não estaria certa. Que diabos Malfoy estava fazendo com o braço em torno dos ombros de Gina? E por que diabos ela estava com aquela cara de quem estava adorando? Alguma coisa estava muito errada por ali. E ela temia que fosse a reação que Rony teria no momento que a ficha caísse.

Hermione percebeu o misto de surpresa e pânico que denunciavam os olhos de Draco ao vê-los. Gina, no entanto, revelava uma mistura de surpresa e fúria. Sua fisionomia foi mudando, rapidamente, até que a surpresa foi embora e a fúria cresceu, fazendo-a parecer um tigre pronto para o ataque.

A expressão do rosto de Rony ela não chegou a ver pois, no momento em que foi virar-se para olhá-lo, ele avançou para cima de Draco como se tivesse possuído pelo espírito de um trasgo montês.

- Tira as mãos de cima da minha irmã! – ele rugiu, dando um empurrão tão violento em Draco que o jogou no chão. Por um momento Hermione ficou sem reação. Havia tantos anos que não presenciava um rompante de Rony que já nem sabia como acalmá-lo. E, para melhorar sua situação, o rompante tinha que se dar justo com quem.

Mas, para sua sorte (ou azar, ela não tinha certeza), Gina meteu-se na frente de Rony, antes que ele pudesse acertar Malfoy novamente, e meteu-lhe um forte chute na canela. Rony olhou, surpreso e furioso, para a irmã.

- Que merda você pensa que está fazendo, Gina? Por que você está aqui? E porque está aqui com o Malfoy?

- Porque eu estou aqui? – ela gritou, ainda mais furiosa do que ele. – Por que você não pergunta para aquela desvairada da tua mulher? Por que com o Draco?

- Draco? – ele a cortou, indignado. – Você está chamando este infeliz pelo primeiro nome?

- Não é da tua conta! – ela continuou, como se ele não a tivesse interrompido. – Mas é por tua culpa. E o que eu estou fazendo, apesar de não ser da tua conta também, eu te digo. Estou indo embora com ele! Dê lembranças minhas ao papai e à mamãe e vá pro diabo que te carregue!

Ela não sabia como tivera coragem de dizer tudo aquilo ao irmão. E nem queria saber! Não lhe desejava mal, mas o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que se lhe desse uma deixa ele tentaria impedi-la. E não existe melhor defesa que o ataque. Isso sem contar que ainda estava fula da vida com ele por ter lhe deixado Astrid de presente.

E agora que tinha Rony ali, incrédulo e embasbacado na sua frente, não poderia perder a oportunidade perfeita. Deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas do irmão que foi de dar pena. O coitado se contorceu de dor. Viu que Draco, já em pé, tentava a muito custo conter o riso. E que Hermione, naquela hora, correu acudir Rony. 

Gina, pela enésima vez naquele dia, aproveitando o momento, agarrou Draco pela mão e disparou a correr, puxando-o consigo. Os dois saíram correndo porta a fora, escada a baixo, como dois loucos. Correram, correram e correram. Até que Draco, esbaforido, tentando recuperar o fôlego que perdera completamente de tanto correr e dar risada ao mesmo tempo, encostou-se num muro, rindo e tentando respirar.

- Gina, você é demais! Nunca imaginei que você seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas! – ele falou, após ter se acalmado. Foi a vez dela cair na risada.

- Nem eu, Draco. Nem eu!

Ele a abraçou, carinhosamente, e então lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Pronta? – ele lhe disse, sorrindo.

- E isso importa? – ela respondeu lhe piscando um olho. Ele soltou uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto tirava a varinha da mochila. Então segurou a mão dela e ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, chamando o Noitebus Andante.

Hermione correu para acudir Rony, e também para segurá-lo caso resolvesse contra-atacar Gina. Porém a irmã dele saiu correndo do apartamento arrastando Draco consigo.

Rony, apesar da dor que estava sentindo, gritava impropérios e tentava se por em pé para correr atrás de Gina. Hermione temia que ele conseguisse fazê-lo. E teria feito se a porta do quarto de Neville não tivesse sido aberta.

- Mas que merda, Malfoy! – Neville já abriu a porta gritando. – O que está acontecendo desta vez? Tá apanhando da Gina de novo? Toma jeito de gente, criatura!

Foi neste momento que os olhos de Neville cruzaram com os de Rony. 

- Olha, não é o que vocês estão pensando, tá? – Neville, apavorado, foi logo dizendo, todo enrolado e sem saber por onde começar. – A gente não estava fazendo nada demais! É verdade!

A colocação de Neville até teria feito sentido se não fosse necessário acrescentar a isso que ele estava perceptivelmente nu, apenas enrolado num lençol e acompanhado por uma bela loura no mesmo estado que, imediatamente, Hermione identificou como a mulher de Rony. 

Rony engoliu em seco.


	8. Capítulo 7

****

Capítulo 7

N/A: Bem, finalmente chegamos ao final. Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que conseguiram chegar até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado e obrigado pelos comentários de vocês. Foram muito importantes para mim.

Queria também deixar um grande beijo para Lisa, Lain, Centaura, Maya, Nikari, Vivica e Nanda. Muito obrigado pelo apoio, gurias! Espero não decepcionar vocês neste último capítulo.

Buenas, vamos à fic. Boa leitura e espero que gostem.

Bjks, Caileach.

Neville parecia prestes a ter um colapso nervoso, o que Rony achou que seria justificável se ele soubesse onde estava amarrando seu burro. Como tinha certeza que Neville não sabia pois, caso contrário, era óbvio que não estaria naqueles trajes juntamente com Astrid, sentiu-se um tanto enfadado. O que estaria passando pela cabeça de Neville? Que justamente agora que se via livre daquela víbora ele ia reclamar por ser traído? Estava mais era dando graças a Deus! Quem sabe assim Astrid lhe dava o tão sonhado divórcio.

- Olha, Rony! – Neville, tremendo, tentava falar. Claro que numa situação normal ele não teria ficado assustado por Rony o ter flagrado com Astrid afinal, ele sabia que Rony a havia largado para ficar com Hermione. Porém suas experiências com maridos traídos o pegando em flagrante e desprevenido eram inúmeras e tão traumáticas que acabou reagindo por instinto em vez de usar a razão. – Eu sei que parece, mas não é o que está parecendo. A gente estava apenas... apenas...

Mas antes que ele conseguisse arrumar uma desculpa esfarrapada que fosse, Rony não se agüentou e caiu na risada. Riu com gosto. Como poderia não rir? Sua tão querida e dedicada mulher acabara de atar a corda com a qual ela mesma se enforcaria. Era um flagrante. Não havia lei que o obrigasse a ficar casado com ela depois disso. Acabara de flagrar a senhora Ronald Weasley, em trajes mínimos, com Neville Longbottom. Ela mesma cavara o buraco onde iria se enterrar. E Neville preocupado com sua reação! Poderia beijar-lhe a testa pois ele acabara de assinar sua carta de alforria. Cada vez que tentava parar de rir para dizer a Astrid que agora que a tinha pegado em flagrante ela teria que lhe dar o divórcio, olhava dela para Neville e tinha outro ataque de riso. Não conseguia parar. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- É sério! É sério! – insistia Neville. – Não é o que está parecendo. É só que...

Mas Neville nunca chegou a precisar usar a desculpa esfarrapada que conseguira inventar durante o ataque de riso de Rony, por que Astrid passou na sua frente de dedo em riste.

- Como não é o que está parecendo? – ela gritou, brandindo aquele dedo ora para Neville, ora para Rony. – É o que está parecendo sim. É bem isto! E, quer saber, foi ótimo! Eu devia ter feito isso antes! E pode tirar este sorriso da cara que não vai ser por isso que eu vou te dar o divórcio! - E, dizendo isto, ela voltou para o quarto de Neville onde, aparentemente, estava vestindo suas roupas. – Pode ir embora se quiser. Eu não ligo. Mas divórcio nem pensar. Eu sou capaz de amputar as duas mãos antes de assinar!

Rony não teve dúvidas disso. Não demorou muito e ela voltou do quarto, com a roupa toda amarrotada. 

- Eu vim até aqui para achar você e o levar de volta. – ela falou. – Foi uma verdadeira odisséia, mas teve seu lado bom. – nesse momento ela olhou para Neville com um sorrisinho maroto. – E o lado bom é que eu descobri que a vida é bela e que eu não quero mais ficar amarrada a você. Não é incrível?

- Se você não quer mais ficar amarrada a mim, por que não me dá o divórcio e casa com outro? – Rony falou, começando a se sentir desesperançado. Ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Por que Senhora Ronald Weasley para mim está ótimo. Não sou mais solteira e também não sou divorciada. Além do que eu não quero me casar com mais ninguém. Eu quero curtir a vida. E espero que você não a decepcione também. – ela apontou para Hermione com a cabeça e então se dirigiu a ela. – Francamente, você teria feito melhor negócio se tivesse escolhido o Neville! Passou anos com ele debaixo do mesmo teto e não sabe o que perdeu. – ela olhou para Neville novamente e sorriu. Dirigiu-se até ele e lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha. – Adeus, querido. Eu prometo que te mandarei uma coruja. Precisamos combinar de nos encontrarmos outras vezes!

E, dizendo isto, ela piscou o olho e saiu do apartamento rebolando, deixando Neville vermelho como um tomate. Ele não sabia onde se enfiar.

Neville desejou que o chão se abrisse sob seus pés e o engolisse ali mesmo. Não tinha cara para encarar Rony e Hermione. Nunca passara tanta vergonha na vida. Bem, talvez excetuando as aulas de poções e alguns humilhantes estuporamentos pela PMM. Mas encarar Rony e Hermione naquele momento estava sendo bastante difícil. Não conseguiria encarar Rony depois de ter dormido com a mulher dele, mesmo que sua reação não tivesse sido das piores. Tampouco poderia encarar Hermione depois de ter sido pego naqueles trajes, afinal não era o descarado do Malfoy, e ter colocado o cadáver da síndica na cama dela. 

A síndica! Subitamente Neville sentiu o pânico apoderar-se de si novamente. Não queria nem ver quando Hermione visse o cadáver da velha em baixo de seus lençóis. E por onde andaria o infeliz do Malfoy numa hora daquelas?

Draco abraçou Gina e riu como um louco. Os dois riam como loucos. Haviam acabado de comprar as passagens para o paraíso que buscavam.

Mais uma vez havia sido idéia dela. E idéia brilhante, diga-se de passagem.

- Por que em vez de viajarmos como bruxos não viajamos como trouxas? – ela lhe dissera, ainda no Noitebus. – O Ministério jamais lembraria de te procurar num aeroporto trouxa, por exemplo. Não esperam que um Malfoy viaje como um trouxa. Por que eles podem muito bem estar te vigiando.

A idéia fora inusitada, mas era uma possibilidade. Nunca antes houvera lhe passado pela cabeça viajar como um trouxa, mas não queria arriscar ser atacado pelos homens do ministério e forçado a receber sua intimação. Tinha certeza que eles lhe lembrariam que não poderia deixar o país. O resultado disso foi que acatou a idéia, achando-a maravilhosa. 

Acabaram por descer do Noitebus no Beco Diagonal, de onde foram até o Gringotes para trocar o dinheiro por moeda trouxa. Saíram de lá pelo Caldeirão Furado e ganharam as ruas de Londres, onde pegaram um táxi até o aeroporto. Faltava decidir para onde ir. 

A escolha foi dele e ela adorou. Quem poderia esperar, afinal? Seria esperado que um Malfoy fugisse para a Suíça ou outro país europeu onde pudesse se esconder. Nunca para onde iriam. Talvez fosse para onde Neville fugiria, levando em consideração suas tendências um tanto "comunistas", como diziam os bruxos mais velhos.

Draco ria de se estourar. Mandaria uma coruja para Neville quando chegassem, mas infelizmente não poderia dizer onde estariam. Tinha certeza que se Neville soubesse morreria de inveja. Porém a lembrança de Neville o fez lembrar que a síndica ainda estava na cama de Hermione. Como será que Neville resolveria aquilo sozinho?

Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. Gina o beijou e o puxou.

- Se apresse. Nosso vôo está saindo.

Ainda rindo ele pegou a mão dela e os dois correram para onde sairia o avião rumo a Havana, Cuba. 

"Um Malfoy em Havana, quem poderia esperar?" ele pensou ao sentar-se em sua poltrona e segurar a mão dela, ainda rindo de se acabar. "Como será que o Longbottom vai se arranjar quando a Granger encontrar a síndica morta na cama dela?"

- Bem, acho que eu devo uma explicação! – falou Neville, muito constrangido. Rony sorriu:

- Para mim você não deve explicação nenhuma! Não tenho nada que ver com a vida daquela mulher. Talvez você deva uma explicação à Mione pela bagunça do apartamento. A única explicação que eu quero é: o que o Malfoy estava fazendo com minha irmã?

- Ehr... Acho que não poderei responder isto. Na última vez que vi o Malfoy ele estava sendo espancado pela Gina na cama da Hermione.

- O quê? – Hermione gritou. – Na minha cama? Por quê na minha cama?

Neville não sabia o que responder. Se contasse a verdade corria o risco de ser ele mesmo espancado por Hermione. Achou melhor mudar de assunto.

- E o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Pelo que estou sabendo vocês tinham ido embora juntos.

- A Mione veio buscar as coisas dela. – respondeu Rony. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu-se a seu quarto. Apavorado, Neville mais que depressa meteu-se na frente da porta.

- Para quê o incomodo, Hermione? – falou com um sorriso amarelo. – Era só ter mandado uma coruja e eu despacharia tudo para você. Inclusive o Bichento. Por quê vocês não vão embora e eu mando entregar tudo amanhã? É só deixar o endereço.

- Quanta gentileza, Neville! – ela respondeu, estranhando a tão repentina preocupação do amigo. – Mas não precisa se incomodar. Já que estou aqui eu mesma pego.

- Não, não! – Neville parecia novamente à beira de um colapso nervoso. – Vocês deveriam comemorar seu reencontro em vez de se preocupar com coisas sem importância!

- Nós comemoraremos depois de pegar minhas coisas, Neville! – Hermione quase gritou, tentando afastá-lo da porta. Mas não havia jeito de fazê-lo arredar o pé dali.

- Para que se preocupar com banalidades? Vão viver o amor de vocês e deixem o resto comigo! – ele ainda insistiu, o que deixou Hermione furiosa. Coisa boa não estava acontecendo. Ou ele ou Draco ou ambos haviam aprontado uma bem grande daquela vez. E no quarto dela. Não tinha certeza se queria ver o que Neville tanto tentava esconder, mas precisava entrar naquele quarto e não seria Neville quem a iria impedir.

- Por que você não quer que eu entre no meu quarto, Neville? – perguntou, ameaçadoramente. O rapaz engoliu em seco.

- Impressão sua!

- Então quer me dar licença?

- Não!

- O que?

- Não!

- Por que não?

- Por que tem uma garota dormindo aí dentro.

- O que? – Hermione brandiu, furiosa. – Que diabos faz uma garota dormindo aí dentro? Ao que me consta tanto você quanto o Malfoy já estavam muito bem acompanhados quando eu cheguei. De onde surgiu esta garota?

- Ela já estava aí antes da Gina e da Astrid chegaram.

- "Amiguinha" tua ou do Malfoy?

- Dos dois!

- Neville!

- Olha, olha, olha aí! – gritou Rony. – Olha só aonde a idiota da minha irmã foi se meter. Pervertido! O Malfoy é um pervertido! E a cretina da Gina fugiu com o pervertido do Malfoy! Eu o matarei se ele aprontar qualquer uma para a minha irmã!

- Não, não! Não é o que vocês estão pensando! – gritou Neville vendo que a emenda saíra pior que o soneto. Rony parecia prestes a pegá-lo pelos colarinhos.

- Neville! – ele falou, entredentes. – Da última vez que você me disse isso era exatamente o que nós estávamos pensando.

- Mas desta vez é diferente!

- Seja o que for, não me interessa! – falou Hermione, irritada. – Eu vou entrar aí agora e tirar as minhas coisas! Eu podia esperar isso do Malfoy, Neville, mas nunca de você! Que falta de consideração! Poderiam, pelo menos, ter esperado eu tirar minhas coisas antes de transformar meu quarto em motel.

"Em motel não, mas em necrotério sim..." Neville pensou, mas achou melhor manter a boca fechada. Precisava impedir Hermione de entrar naquele quarto. E depois precisaria dar um jeito de se livrar da síndica sozinho. A questão era como faria isso. Poderia matar o infeliz do Malfoy com as próprias mão. O inferno seria pouco para aquele crápula. "Que ódio do Malfoy!"

Hermione mais uma vez tentou empurrá-lo da porta e não conseguiu.

- Você vai sair daí por bem, Neville?

- Ah, mas você não vai gostar do que vai ver aí dentro! – ele falou, sentindo-se vencido. Seria impossível impedi-la de passar.

- Não me importa! – ela disse, finalmente conseguindo afastá-lo da porta.

- Depois não diga que não lhe avisei! – ele respondeu cabisbaixo, conformado, dando-lhe passagem.

Ela foi logo acendendo a luz do quarto. Exceto pelo volume imóvel embaixo de suas cobertas bagunçadas, todo o resto estava no lugar. Quase suspirou aliviada. Quase, pois no momento em que ia suspirar aliviada percebeu que o que quer que fosse que estivesse embaixo de suas cobertas não estava respirando. E Bichento estava dormindo ao lado da cama, quando o normal seria estar arisco por algum estranho estar no quarto dela. Havia algo muito errado por ali!

Hermione foi se aproximando devagar. Sabia que Rony e Neville a observavam da porta, mas não podia ver suas expressões. Quando chegou ao pé da cama agarrou as cobertas bagunçadas e as arrancou de todo.

Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Olhou para Neville, sem saber o que dizer. Neville também parecia não saber o que dizer. Foi Rony quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Uma velha? E trouxa? E ainda por cima morta? Que diabos andou acontecendo por aqui?

- Foi um acidente. – suspirou Neville. – Eu juro. Vamos para a sala. Eu prepararei um café e explicarei o que houve. Não suporto ficar perto disto aí! – ele apontou para a velha.

- O maldito avental! – esbravejou Hermione. – Eu tinha certeza que alguma coisa ainda ia acontecer por causa daquela porcaria.

- O que você e o Malfoy têm na cabeça, Neville? – falou Rony, tentando abafar o riso. Era impossível não rir daquilo tudo. – Por que toda esta confusão? Não seria muito mais simples apenas levar a velha para o apartamento dela?

- Alguém poderia ver!

- Mania de perseguição do infeliz do Malfoy, Neville. 

- Eu não devia, Neville, mas vou ajudar você! – falou Hermione. – Rony, não podemos usar magia fora do apartamento, então não poderemos aparatar no apartamento da síndica. Nesse caso o Neville vai procurar as chaves do apartamento na roupa dela. Eu irei na frente, apagando as luzes e conferindo se não tem ninguém e vocês dois vêm atrás trazendo o cadáver. Nós a largaremos na cozinha e quando a encontrarem acharão que foi enfarto. E nem me olhe com esta cara, Neville! Você teve a capacidade de levá-la, juntamente com o cretino do Malfoy, até a minha cama então vai ter a capacidade de revirar os bolsos dela.

Muito a contragosto, Neville obedeceu. O que poderia fazer? Rony e Hermione estavam lhe fazendo um favor e não tinha do que reclamar. Muito melhor que usar magia negra ou sair com um cadáver enrolado num tapete no ombro.

Por incrível que pareça, tudo correu bem. Ele e Rony levaram a velha pelo corredor escuro, seguindo apenas os passos de Hermione em sua frente. Ela abrira a porta silenciosamente e eles depositaram a velha no chão da cozinha. Depois Hermione certificou-se de botar a chave na fechadura pelo lado de dentro e de fechar a porta depois de saírem.

Voltaram pelo mesmo corredor escuro. Ao chegarem em seu apartamento, Neville, juntamente com Rony, ajudou Hermione arrumar suas coisas. Ouvindo todo o grau de desaforos dela. E as risadas dele.

Apesar de tudo Hermione não parecia muito chateada. Estava feliz como há tempos ele não a via. E sabia que Rony era o principal responsável pela drástica mudança no humor da amiga.

Os dois deixaram o apartamento felizes, com a certeza de uma vida longa e feliz em comum. "Um papel não trará nossa felicidade, Rony!" ele ouvira Hermione dizer quando Rony reclamara por Astrid não ter lhe dado o divórcio. E teve certeza que ela tinha razão. Eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Naquela noite foi dormir desejando saber se em algum lugar haveria uma pessoa feita só para ele. Afinal, Hermione e Draco haviam se arranjado. Apenas ele era o único largado daquele apartamento. Galinhagem também cansava, talvez estivesse na hora de encontrar a pessoa certa. Uma vez, quando ainda estava em Hogwarts, ele achou ter encontrado a pessoa certa, mas depois percebeu que as coisas nunca eram tão fáceis. Ou talvez as coisas fossem fáceis e as pessoas é que gostavam de torná-las difíceis. Talvez bastasse que as pessoas quisessem tornar as coisas fáceis.

****

.::FIM::.

Acordou babando de sono, com a campainha tocando. Só poderia ser o infeliz do Malfoy que esquecera a chave. Resolvido a dar um chá de espera no colega, Neville virou para o lado e voltou a dormir. Mas a campainha soou novamente e Neville lembrou que Draco também havia ido embora.

Levantou-se, a contragosto, e foi arrastando os pés até a porta da frente, esfregando os olhos. Não tinha idéia de que horas eram, mas devia ser cedo.

Abriu a porta disposto a dar um esporro no engraçadinho que inventara de tirá-lo da cama àquela hora (que ele não sabia qual era).

O engraçadinho em questão carregava um pesado malão e tinha cabelos loiros que lhe chegavam à cintura.

Neville coçou os olhos novamente. Era ela! E estava ali! Ainda estaria dormindo?

- Luna? – ele falou, incrédulo. Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso tímido. Era ela mesma. Sua Luna!

- Olá, Neville! – Luna Lovegood falou, ainda sustentando o sorriso tímido nos lábios. - O professor Snape recebeu uma coruja do Malfoy informando que iria sumir por uns tempos e que o quarto dele aqui estaria vago. E então o professor Flitwick me enviou para cá. Havia tempos que eu esperava esta vaga. Você se importa de dividir o apartamento comigo também?

- Que é isso? Será uma honra! – Neville respondeu com um sorriso safado. Afinal, sempre gostara de loiras.


End file.
